I Agree
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: Mara thinks she's not pretty, Jerome agrees. Another Jara one-shot. Told in Jerome's POV. Yes, it is very short, compared to my other ones. But, I hope you guys like it! R&R! I DON'T OWN HOA!


**A/N: Hey, I got this idea from looking up at my stupid ceiling, once again. So, I thought I'd do another Jara. Gosh, I'm obsessed! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!**

**Jerome's POV**

I walked into the Anubis House, my Alfie radar was switched on. He just stole my bag and I've been chasing him for the past ten minutes. I checked all the rooms on the first floor, so, I went upstairs to look for my dark-skinned friend.

I walk up to the closed door of Nina and Amber's room. I heard murmuring on the other side, another Scooby gang meeting, I lifted my arm. My knuckles were about to hit the wood when I heard a faint sob. It was coming from Mara's room. I instantly forgot Alfie and my bag.

"Mara?" I whisper cautiously.

I heard a gasp and some rustling.

"Come in." she said shakily.

I entered the room slowly. The usually vibrant room was dark, her bed was cluttered with tissues and she sat in the middle of it, with blood shot eyes and puffy cheeks.

"Hello, Jerome." she said quietly.

"Are you okay?" I ask, closing the door and opening the closed drapes.

"Please don't." she whispered.

"Why not?" I ask, turning towards her.

She just looked at her lap.

"What did he do now?" I ask sitting on the edge of her bed .

She sniffed. "He broke up with me."

The idiot. How can he break up with Mara Jeffray, of all people, just like that?

"Why would he do that?" I ask, mostly to myself, but she heard me.

"Because I'm boring," she stared.

"Wrong." I cut in.

"A geek."

"Not entirely."

"Not blonde."

"Very good thing."

"I don't where pink all the time."

"That I'm thank full for. Wait, did Mick say all this?"

She nodded. That jerk!

"And I'm not pretty." she sobbed.

That's where I draw the line! How dare he say that?

"Well, I agree." I said simply.

Her head shot up. Anger flared in her tear brimmed brown eyes.

"I know your mean, Jerome. But, I just thought that! How dare you!" she screamed. I could tell that stung. Bad.

"Wait, wait, wait. You didn't let me finish." I told her.

"What? Are you going to tell me I'm not bright too?" she asked harshly.

"No, I agree you not pretty." her head dropped. I use my index finger to lift her chin.

"Your gorgeous." I whisper.

"What?" she asked, her voice barely audible.

"I said you gorgeous." I repeated, taking her small, trembling hands in my pale ones.

Her head once again drooped. "No, I'm not." she fought.

"Yes, you are." I tell her. I lifted her chin again.

I didn't know how it happened or who started it but I suddenly felt her lips against mine. I felt warm, not cold like I usually do. I felt chills go up and down my spine, and I know she felt it to. She shivered and when we pulled away my lips were tingling. She leaned her forehead against mine and smiled.

"You really think I'm gorgeous?" she whispered.

"Yes." I replied. "I do."

She giggled and leaned forward, bringing our lips together again.

All I can say is: Thank you Mick for being a meathead!

"Wait."** (HA! You thought it was over! WRONG!)** I said breaking the kiss. She pouted. Which was insanely cute, I might add. "Why did he break up with you?"

She sighed. "Because he still has feelings for Amber, by tonight they'll be walking around, being all cutesy." she said bitterly.

"I don't think so." I sang.

"What?"

"Amber and Alfie are dating, and Amber is not going to break up with Alfie for Mick. Trust me." I said knowingly.

She laughed. "Now the only people who aren't dating are Mick and Joy."

"Wait, you and I are…"

"Dating, yes." she giggled.

"Alright." I smirk.

She puts her hands on the back of my head, running her fingers through my dirty blonde hair and brings my lips to meet hers.

Yep, life is good.

The End

**A/N: Alright, that's it. It's over. Hope you liked it and yes, I know, it's short. Really short. But that's the story. Hope you liked! Review please!**

**-Rachel**


End file.
